Dance With the Devil
by Ninja Ris
Summary: Song fic. Arthur is fed up with Francis and decides to deal with him once and for all. What happens when the Devil trys to get him?


Dance with the Devil

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Hetalia or the song that inspired this story. Breaking Benjamin owns the song and you all know who owns Hetalia.

That was it. That was the last straw. Arthur was positively furious. How could that bloody frog even think of doing that? There was no possible way that he even liked the fool. He stomped into his house and went into his basement. He was going to make sure that the frog Francis would never come back.

He took a book down from his shelf and began to look through it before throwing it away. Dear lord, where was that damn summoning book? He had thought that he put it back. An aura suddenly appeared around a certain book. There it was. The one he needed. He smirked as he pulled it out and began to draw the circle on the floor that was needed.

He opened the book and began to read it aloud. His eyes closed as the words began to flow out of his mouth. Flashes of light tried to get through his closed lids. Only when the flashes stopped did he dare to open them. There stood a man dressed in a suit. He was achingly perfect. Smooth, clear skin and a perfect build. The small horns that were on his forehead, underneath blonde hair were the only things out of place. His eyes were closed behind his glasses. A smirk was on his face and his eyes slowly opened.

Arthur gasped and trembled. Dear God, did he really summon _him_? A chuckle interrupted his thought as a very musical but dangerous voice spoke. "Yes, you did summon me. I have gone by many names, the most common being Satan. You may call me Alfred though." Arthur was careful not to look up. All of the warnings stated that if you looked at this particular person in the eye, you were screwed.

"What have you called me here for?" Arthur gulped and looked to Sa-Alfred's chest. A chuckle told him that he was still listening to his thoughts. "I called you here to get rid of someone. To get rid of him for good." His eyes raised themselves to Alfred's lips and he saw them smile slowly. "Won't you look at me in the eyes?" He shook his head and saw the grin flash before a hand was offered to him. "Then at least dance with me while I think upon this offer." Arthur took a glance up into his eyes and had to force himself to look away. They were the brightest blue and as shiny as a very precious gem. It made anyone want to stare into them. They were very cold and dead to any warmth.

He gulped again before he took the offered hand. It closed around it and brought him close to the Devil's body. "So I am supposed to get rid of someone for you. What is in it for me?" Alfred asked, starting to twirl them in a slow circle. Music was sounding softly overhead. "What do you want?" A look at Alfred's lips told him that that was the wrong question to ask. "I would like your soul. If not that then something equal to it. Perhaps several lifetimes as my servant, or rather as my left hand man. My right hand is currently still useful."

Arthur took in a strangled breath. He seemed to not be able to breathe properly as soon as he stepped into the circle of Alfred's arms. His soul? No. He would never part with his soul. He scowled at the devil's chest as he felt the slight laugh bubble there. But his left hand man wouldn't be too bad…would it? "What would I have to do as your left hand man?" His eyes traveled to Alfred's mouth in time to see the slow grin spread across perfect lips. "You would be there to entertain me." A hand went lower to his back and stopped at his lower back to pull him closer.

A shudder went through Arthur's body as he processed this. Entertain him? How would one do that? A laugh was his only warning to the sudden dip that he found himself in. Alarmed, he accidentally looked into Alfred's eyes and almost couldn't look away. Damn it. "Well, now I get to see those pretty green eyes of yours. Won't you be my left hand? I promise that it will be very rewarding. I will grant your every wish as long as you listen to me. Kill that damned Francis Bonnefoy and make you mine. Just pleasure me and that will make everything better." He purred, breaking the eye contact as he leaned down and focused on Arthur's lips. He leaned closer and Arthur had a hard time from leaning towards him as well.

Thoughts whirled in his head and one was very much coming to the forefront. Was Alfred going to kiss him? To answer the thought, Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's and suddenly want coursed through his veins, making his pants unbearable tight. Oh, he wanted the devil. He brought his hands up to tangle in Alfred's hair as he opened his lips to the tongue that was demanding entrance to his mouth.

War for dominance was fought and lost by the human. You could never really win if it was against the devil. A small voice kept saying for him to hold on and to resist. It was steadily getting smaller. Alfred tasted too good and sweet to even think to resist. He pulled away, gasping for air. He only did it because he thought he would collapse from lack of oxygen. Alfred wasn't even breathing hard. A sweet smile came over Alfred's features. "Be mine?" He smiled back and was going to kiss him voluntarily.

Suddenly the voice was very loud and telling him to say goodbye. Fear and realization went through him as he tried to step back. Alfred had a strong grip on the brit. He wasn't about to go without taking something for his troubles of being summoned. "Let go of me!" Arthur cried as he struggled to pull back. "I will have something for my troubles. For this, you will go to hell when you die. And you will be mine." He glared this, but the full force of it wasn't seen by the brit who kept his eyes carefully averted. Said brit nodded and glared at the floor. Damn.

Alfred let go of him and then laughed. This startled Arthur into looking into Alfred's eyes. "Have anything to say to me?" He asked this as he was slowly disappearing into the air. Arthur gulped and nodded. He looked longingly at Alfred and whispered a quiet word. "Goodbye."

A/N: OMG I GOT INSPIRED! . I have been obsessed with Hetalia for a while and now I finally got around to writing a story for one. I know I probably disappointed a lot of you by not making a full on lemon scene, but I know that any lemons attempted by me would be disastrous. So….yeah. If any of you are waiting on my AkuRoku one…keep waiting. Sorry, but I can't seem to get into that one right now. Writers block sucks the worst. Anyways, long author's note is long so review and you can get a kiss from Devil Alfred~


End file.
